VOLVÍ POR TI
by CARLET 77
Summary: Rose… - me congelé. Tenía que ser mi imaginación, no podría…él no…no puede estar aquí. Intente calmarme y apenas di un paso más cuando volví a escucharlo, esta vez no hubo duda alguna - Rose, por favor, no te vayas. - no…cerré mis ojos con fuerza…no es cierto, no es cierto…solo camina Rose, sal de aquí.


**VOLVÍ POR TI**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **Rose**

Era el primer día de Abril.

No puedo decir que era un día especial, pero si diferente a los demás. Hoy se cumplían dos años de la muerte de mis padres. Es increíble como llegue a perderlo todo en un instant; incluyendo al hombre que llegue a amar por primera vez. Aunque pensándolo bien, solo se puede perder algo que fue tuyo realmente y ese hombre nunca me perteneció, solo yo fui tan tonta como para pensar que nuestra "relación" o como quiera llamársele, era algo más que una aventura.

_Rose, ¿estas segura de que quieres ir sola?

Era la tercera vez en este día, que Lisa me preguntaba lo mismo.

_Si, además no estaré del todo sola, mi tía Alberta está en Montana. No te preocupes Lisa.

Cerré la maleta que llevaría, no empaque mucho ya que solo me quedaría el fin de semana. Entonces, una vez que verifique que todo estaba en orden, me dirigí hacia la puerta, donde Lisa, la chica que conocí el primer día que puse un pie en la universidad y ahora puedo decir mi mejor amiga, me esperaba intentando parecer tranquila.

_Llámame en cuanto llegues.

Me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

_Lo haré, pero relájate, no me voy al fin del mundo.

Sonreí levemente para transmitirle seguridad, no me gustaba verla afligida por mí, aunque estaba muy agradecida con ella por tratarme no solo como su amiga, sino como si fuera parte de su familia, a veces es lindo saber que le importas a alguien.

 _No, no quiero pensar en eso…_

Salí del departamento que hace poco rentamos, era cómodo, cercano al campus, perfecto para la dos, perfecto para alguien que solo quiere dejar el pasado atrás.

Llegué con el tiempo justo para registrarme y abordar mi vuelo.

En cuanto tomé asiento dentro del avión, sentí que mi respiración se hizo más pesada, cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme. Creí que después de este tiempo había podido superarlo, pero que equivocada estaba. Los malos recuerdos aun me perseguían.

_Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Abrí mis ojos para ver a la azafata frente a mí. No me sentía confiada en mi voz, así que solo asentí. – En ese caso, por favor abróchese el cinturón de seguridad que estamos a punto de despegar.

Me dio una sonrisa que seguramente había llegado a perfeccionar con el tiempo y se fue dejándome sola con mis pensamientos, no quise volver a ser interrumpida, así que me coloque audífonos fingiendo escuchar música y centre mi mirada en la ventana observando como poco a poco dejábamos atrás el aeropuerto.

 **xxX - o - Xxx**

Después de un incómodo vuelo, finalmente estaba de vuelta en la ciudad donde pasé gran parte de mi vida.

Montana…

Mientras estaba dentro del taxi rumbo a casa, me permití admirar las calles que iba recorriendo, todo parecía seguir igual como la primera vez que me fui, sin embargo, ahora, no podía dejar de sentirme ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba.

Ya no tenía un hogar, ni aquí, ni en Nueva York.

Pasaron alrededor de media hora para llegar a estar frente a la estructura de dos pisos, e instantáneamente el recuerdo de estar en este mismo lugar, hace dos años, me invadió.

 _Aun me encontraba tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas 48 horas. Solo bastó una llamada para que mi mundo se viniera abajo._

 _Mis padres tenían planeado un largo viaje de al menos 5 meses para recorrer el mundo, ya que su única hija se encontraba lejos, en la universidad; finalmente decidieron que era el momento de hacer realidad ese proyecto. Todo estaba listo y decidieron visitarme en Nueva York para despedirse._

 _Tenían planeado llegar el lunes a mediodía, teníamos que encontrarnos en un restaurante para comer juntos. Llegue puntual, algo que sorprendería a mis padres, pero los extrañaba mucho y verdaderamente quería verlos._

 _Lamentablemente no fue así. Espere una hora, luego dos…_

 _Absurdamente pensé que su vuelo debió tener algún retraso, pero cuando ya habían pasado tres horas, empecé a dudar. Salí del restaurante y volví a escuchar el mensaje de voz que recibí ayer._

 __Rose, cariño, tu padre y yo llegaremos mañana, si todo sale bien, estaremos en Nueva York antes de las doce. Estamos ansiosos por verte, te enviaremos la dirección del restaurante, no llegues tarde._

 _No podía estar equivocada, ya debían estar aquí. Intente llamarlos, pero ninguno de los dos contestó._

 _Estaba a punto de ir al aeropuerto para averiguar lo que estaba pasando, cuando recibí una llamada._

 __Tía Alberta?_

 __Rose dónde estás?_

 _Respondió abruptamente, algo inusual para ella, entonces lo supe, algo estaba mal._

 __Estoy esperando a mis papás, se supone que llegarían hace tres horas pero..._

 __Rose, estoy tomando un vuelo en este momento para Nueva York, llegare lo más antes que pueda, tienes que esperarme y…_

 __Que está pasando? Por qué me pides que te espere?_

 _El pánico se filtró por mi voz._

 __No quiero decirlo por teléfono, solo espérame._

 __No puedes pedirme eso, por favor dime de una vez lo que está sucediendo, se trata de mi padres? Sabes por qué no llegaron?_

 __Rose._

 __Por favor dímelo_

 _La escuché suspirar en derrota y por fin habló, aunque pareció más un susurro._

 __La noticia salió en la televisión hace unas horas, el avión en el que viajaban tus padres tuvo un accidente, hubo una gran explosión en el aire y… – calló por un momento – se especula que no hay sobrevivientes._

 _Lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve el tiempo para asimilar lo que pasaba, Alberta vino por mí, juntas fuimos al aeropuerto, se hicieron varias llamadas, fue la peor espera que pasé en toda mi vida… y quien sabe cuántas horas después nos estaban entregando los cuerpos de mis padres._

 _Los enterramos en Montana como ellos lo hubieran querido, fue una ceremonia sencilla._

 _Ni siquiera había podido verlos una vez más cuando ya los había perdido para siempre._

A partir de ese momento mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, todo lo que creí tener seguro, se escurrió como arena en mis manos.

_Rose.

Ella apareció, caminó fuera de la casa hacia donde me encontraba parada y sin decir más me abrazo. Alberta…la única persona que aun mantenía en mi vida a parte de Lisa.

_Te extrañé.

Susurre y le devolví el abrazo aun con más fuerza. No podía dejar de estar agradecida con ella, ya que a pesar de que no teníamos lazos sanguíneos que nos unieran, la amistad que compartía con mi madre hizo que se convirtiera en familia, desde niña siempre la trate como a una tía, pero ahora era más que eso…era mi segunda madre y ya que ella enviudó muy joven y no tuvo hijos. Ahora solo nos teníamos una a la otra.

_Y yo a ti mi niña – nos separamos – Pero vamos adentro, aquí hace demasiado frio.

A medida que caminábamos, me fui armando de valor para entrar a la que fue mi casa, solo venia una vez al año, no tenía sentido para mí quedarme sola, en un lugar tan grande.

En cuanto cruzamos la puerta, el vacío y silencio de las habitaciones nos recibió, casi todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas y todo lo demás fue empaquetado, dejando muebles y superficies desnudas, que con el paso del tiempo se llenaron de polvo.

La chimenea estaba encendida proporcionándonos calor, seguramente Alberta lo hizo, adentrándome más, pude ver que la cocina estaba limpia e incluso había comida cocinándose en la estufa.

_No tenías que hacerlo. – repliqué, di la vuelta para verla – Yo pude haber ayudado.

_No me costaba nada, - se encogió de hombros – además, seguramente debes tener hambre. Unos minutos más y la cena estará lista. ¿Por qué no vas a instalarte y luego bajas?

Asentí. Fui por mi maleta y subí a mi antiguo dormitorio, al entrar vi que la cama ya estaba hecha y los muebles desempolvados, realmente no sabía cómo podría devolverle a Alberta al menos un poco de lo que hacía por mí.

Desempaque la poca ropa que había traído, me vestí con algo más cómodo y salí de la habitación. Al caminar por el pasillo, el peso de los recuerdos empezó a abrumarme y sin darme cuenta me detuve frente a su dormitorio…abrí la puerta un poco y entré. Ya no quedaba nada más que un colchón blanco en el centro de la habitación y algunos muebles, mi corazón se encogió al recordar los momentos en los que yo me había quedado aquí, buscando protección cuando era niña o cuando tenía pesadillas, aunque pensándolo bien, aun ahora, también los necesitaba, quizá mas que antes.

Reprimí las lágrimas que querían escaparse y salí rápido cerrando la puerta. Tomé un par de respiraciones para recomponerme y entonces camine hacia la cocina.

_Oh, ya estás aquí.

Alberta ya tenía la comida servida.

_Huele delicioso.

Sonríe, mi estómago pedía comida a gritos. Ambas nos sentamos y empezamos a comer con una plática ligera, ella me contaba sobre su trabajo como asesora en el banco hasta que comento algo que realmente me dejo sorprendida.

_Estas saliendo con Stan? El tipo de tu oficina?

Asintió.

_Aunque es solo como amigos, dejamos abiertas las posibilidades para algo más.

O era mi imaginación o Alberta estaba sonrojándose. Eso era extraño en ella.

_No puedo decir que esperaba esto, pero estoy feliz por ti. Mereces rehacer tu vida.

Le di un suave apretón en sus manos.

_No es nada seguro, pero veremos qué pasa con el tiempo.

Sonrió.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, yo no hable mucho sobre mi vida privada, porque no había mucho que decir. Terminamos de comer y juntas limpiamos la cocina antes de ir a la cama. Mañana sería un día agitado.

 **xxX - o - Xxx**

Salimos temprano de la casa y pasamos por la florería para conseguir las rosas blancas más bonitas que podíamos encontrar, eran las favoritas de mi madre. Y ahora que analizo bien, supongo que ese gusto fue el que influyó a la hora de elegir mi nombre.

Elegimos algunas flores más y regresamos al auto para ir al cementerio.

La mañana era fría y el cielo estaba nublado, claramente una tormenta está cerca.

Debido al clima y la hora, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, solo se podía oír como el viento azotaba las ramas de los grandes árboles. A mi derecha y aunque lejos de aquí, pude distinguir a un hombre de edad avanzada, Por quien vino? Por un amigo? Un hermano? Su esposa? Negué con la cabeza, ninguna de las opciones era mejor que la otra.

Después de cinco minutos de caminata, finalmente llegamos.

 _Dos años…_ el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, las lápidas en las que estaban grabados sus nombres parecían más desgastadas que la última vez, sin embargo el dolor que encerraba su significado parecía estar tan fresco como el día en el que las colocaron aquí.

Entre Alberta y yo limpiamos un poco el lugar antes de acomodar las flores para los dos. Después de hacerlo ella se quedó unos minutos más, antes de llevar las flores que había comprado para su esposo.

_Vuelvo pronto.

Dijo. Me dio un abrazo y me dejo sola. Apreciaba su gesto, era justamente lo que necesitaba, ella sabía que estar aquí, en este día, no era fácil. Me senté en el césped, en medio de sus tumbas y abrace mis rodillas…era este momento en el que podía dejar de pretender ser fuerte, de bajar mis barreras y dejar que el dolor me invada.

_Papa…mamá… – lágrimas calientes empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, solo me permitía llorar una vez y era cuando estaba con ellos – Los extraño…

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que repetí lo mismo, solo hubiera querido tener la oportunidad de despedirme de ellos, de haberlos abrazado una vez más, de escuchar sus voces aunque sea para decirme adiós.

_ ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? ¿Por qué tenían que irse?...

Creo que nunca podre encontrar las respuestas. La vida era injusta, ellos eran buenas personas, sin embargo tuvieron que morir de esa manera. Apoye la cabeza sobre mis rodillas y cerré los ojos mientras dejaba fluir libremente el llanto junto con el pesar de mi alma, casi…casi podía sentir que estaban a mi lado y solo ese hecho me traía la paz que necesitaba.

 **xxX - o - Xxx**

_Si, llegue bien. Acabo de bajar del taxi.

Repliqué mientras enderezaba mi maleta.

_Vendrás para acción de gracias, verdad?

_Por supuesto, no me perdería por nada tus platillos.

Alberta ríe, seguramente recordando como acabe con más de la mitad de la comida el año pasado.

_Cuídate mucho, tal vez te haga una visita el próximo mes.

_Te estaré esperando – respondí – y te diría que te cuides pero creo que de eso se encargara Stan.

Sonreí, no podía dejar de decirlo.

_Oh, deja de molestar.

Ambas reímos. Nos despedimos una vez más y termine la llamada. Guarde mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y empecé a caminar hacia el edificio donde vivía, hice que el taxi me dejara una cuadra antes porque quería caminar un poco después de haber estado sentada en el avión.

Era de noche y como siempre las calles de este vecindario eran tranquilas. Como todos los domingos seguramente Lisa se quedaría con Christian, así que tenía el departamento para mí. Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para llegar al edificio donde vivía, cuando alguien me llamo.

_Rose…

Me congelé. Tenía que ser mi imaginación, no podría…él no…no puede estar aquí. Intente calmarme y apenas di un paso más cuando volví a escucharlo, esta vez no hubo duda alguna.

_Rose, por favor, no te vayas.

No…cerré mis ojos con fuerza…no es cierto, no es cierto…solo camina Rose, sal de aquí. Apreté con dureza la manija de mi maleta mientras intentaba no hiperventilar e inútilmente forzaba a mis piernas a caminar.

Escuche sus pasos, se acercaba. Mi pulso se aceleró sin remedio, me costaba respirar y cuando sentí que estaba a punto de tocarme, gire de golpe dando dos pasos atrás, quedándome sin más opción que enfrentarlo.

Parecía que el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado…sus ojos, sus rostro, su cabello, su voz, tenía cada detalle de él guardado en mi memoria como una maldición y ahora estaba frente a mí, el solo verlo abría las heridas que tontamente creí habían cicatrizado y en este momento lastimaban más que nunca.

_Rose, yo…

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Corte rápidamente cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decirme e intente mantener mi voz estable.

_Vine a buscarte…tengo muchas cosas que explicarte y…

Levante mi mano para detenerlo.

_No lo necesito, no malgastes tu tiempo, ni el mío.

Voltee y empecé a caminar, necesitaba huir, escapar.

_Rose. – Me alcanzo antes de que pudiera llegar a la otra calle, la piel de mi muñeca se electrifico al hacer contacto con él, jale mi brazo y me aleje lo más rápido que pude. Creí ver un destello de dolor en su mirada cuando lo hice, pero desapareció de inmediato. – Déjame hablar, necesito que me escuches.

_Después del primer mes, si hubieras venido a decirme lo mismo, tal vez habría aceptado, pero ahora no.

 _Ya me lastimaste demasiado._

_Sé que me equivoque, pero quiero arreglarlo.

Me reí, no podía estar hablando en serio, verdad?

_Arreglarlo? No hay nada que arreglar. – _Ya lo intente… y termine resignándome_ – No necesito que me expliques porque te fuiste, lo sé, todos lo saben y ya que tocamos ese tema. Supongo que no es tarde para felicitarte, tuviste el éxito que buscabas…

Se quedó callado, su mirada parecía reflejar tristeza, como si mis palabras lo hubieran lastimado mucho, pero eso no podía ser.

_Vine a buscarte… – volvió a repetir, empecé a caminar, rápido, lejos de él, no quería seguir escuchándolo y esta vez no me detuvo – Vine por ti…

Corrí. El dolor en mi pecho estaba a punto de explotar. Sin detenerme corrí hasta llegar a mi piso, abrí la puerta con manos temblorosas y solo cuando estuve adentro me deje caer. No tenía fuerza para mantenerme de pie, el lugar estaba oscuro, me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta y aunque luche para mantenerlo, mi rostro empezó a humedecerse.

Odio tanto que aun después de todo, él siga teniendo tanta influencia en mí.

Cada día me esforcé en sostener una armadura que me protegiera del dolor y con solo tenerlo frente a mí, mis defensas se redujeron a nada, cometí el error de dejarlo entrar una vez y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.

¿Por qué? Por qué tenías que venir?

 **xxX - o - Xxx**

 __Lisa vuelvo en un momento!_

 _Debido a que la música estaba muy fuerte tuve que gritar un poco para que me oyera._

 __Está bien, no tardes mucho._

 _Replicó._

 _La deje bailando con un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules que se acercó a ella casi desde que llegamos y al parecer iba a estar con Lisa toda la noche. El lugar era enorme y estaba lleno de gente, las luces y la música era grandiosa supongo que por eso era uno de los mejores clubs de Nueva York y que el hermano de Lisa fuera el co-propietario fue de gran ayuda para que ingresáramos sin necesidad de una identificación falsa._

 _Tuve que esquivar a mucha gente para llegar al baño de mujeres y para mi buena fortuna, no necesite hacer una fila ni nada parecido para entrar. Moje mi rostro y cuello para refrescarme, hacía mucho calor._

 _Arregle mi cabello y maquillaje. Después de al menos cinco minutos, finalmente salí. Desde aquí aun podía ubicar a Lisa, estaba en el centro de la pista, así que camine en dirección hacia ella. Sin embargo no pude llegar, a medio camino choque con algo, tal vez aquí las paredes se movían?_

 __Lo siento._

 _Alguien hablo sobre mi oído. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que no choque con una pared, sino con una persona. Uno de sus brazos se cerró alrededor de mi cintura ayudándome a enderezarme. Y cuando por fin estaba de pie, levante la cabeza para verlo, eso fue suficiente para cambiarlo todo._

 __ ¿Estás bien?_

 _Preguntó, entonces volví a mis sentidos y me sonroje al darme cuenta de que lo había estado mirando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo._

 __Si._

 _Respondí apenas con voz clara. Por su expresión parecía no creerme, alguien más nos empujó al pasar por nuestro lado, haciendo que el espacio entre nosotros fuera casi inexistente y como una tonta adolescente mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Aturdida por el contacto deje que me llevara hacia la barra de bebidas. Pidió una vaso de agua? Por qué pediría agua?_

 __Toma, te ayudara._

 _Me ofreció el vaso y sin pensarlo dos veces bebí el agua y no porque me sintiera mal, como dije hacía mucho calor y además ayudaba un poco a volver en mis sentidos._

 __ ¿Qué haces caminando sola? Tu novio no debería estar contigo?_

 _Preguntó de repente._

 __No estoy sola, – deje el vaso vacío sobre la barra – vine con una amiga y además; no tengo novio… – la última parte fue apenas un susurro, que seguramente no escucho._

 __Es difícil de creer que una mujer tan hermosa no tenga novio._

 _Oh no, ahora me sonroje por completo, ¿Qué diablos me pasa? me incline un poco hacia abajo para evitar que lo notara._

 __Bueno, después de perder mi tiempo con un ridículo narcisista, creo que mi propia compañía es la mejor pareja que puedo tener._

 _Aun no podía entender como pasé tanto tiempo con Jesse cuando era el idiota más grande de todos. Sin embargo, salí de esos recuerdos cuando escuche su risa, era sonora y muy atractiva._

 __Es gracioso, pero creo que coincidimos en ese aspecto._

 __ ¿Por qué? Tú también salías con un tipo así?_

 _Volvió a reírse._

 __ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 __Rose._

 _Repliqué._

 __Mucho gusto – me ofreció su mano – Soy…_

 __Se quién eres._

Bip bip bip!

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y mire rápidamente a mí alrededor.

Estaba en mi habitación.

Coloque mis manos sobre mi rostro e intente calmar los latidos de mi corazón, ni siquiera había pasado un día desde que lo vi y todo el pasado que tenía enterrado venia hacia mí con más fuerza que nunca. Pero no podía volver a lo mismo, tenía un objetivo para mi vida, uno que no solo lo hacía por mí, también lo hacía por mis padres y él no puede interferir ahora.

Me prepare rápido para empezar mi día, coloque en mi bolso todo lo que necesitaría y salí de la habitación. Antes de irme pase por la cocina para tomar un poco de fruta.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillo del campus, llegue a la conclusión de actuar como si anoche nunca hubiera ocurrido, era lo mejor, de cualquier forma no creo que él vuelva a aparecerse por aquí.

_Pequeña abogada, hoy luces radiante como siempre.

Adrián apareció a mi lado y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros. Esto no era algo inusual así que seguí caminando junto a él.

_No pierdes el tiempo verdad?

Fingí molestarme, pero creo que en este momento la personalidad descarada y coqueta de Adrián era lo que necesitaba.

_Sabes que te encanta. – resopló – Además te estaba esperando. Me invitaron a una exposición de pintura este sábado y esperaba que puedas acompañarme.

_No sé si pueda…

Intentaba buscar una buena excusa, pero Adrián no me dio tiempo para pensar. Nos detuvo a la mitad del pasillo y sostuvo mis hombros para que lo viera de frente.

_Esta vez no aceptare pretextos, me contaron cosas muy buenas sobre esta exposición y no puedes decir que negar que te gusta la idea. – se acercó un paso hacia a mí y hablo en voz baja sobre mi oído– Tú, yo, grandiosas pinturas…quizá una cena, vino y todo lo que la noche aguarde.

Oh no, un ataque de risa me invadió por completo.

Era inevitable no terminar riendo y aclaro que no fue lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dijo.

Las personas que pasaban me miraban con extrañeza y Adrián solo se hizo a un lado esperando a que terminara y debo decir que pasaron unos buenos minutos hasta que finalmente me enderece y tome aire para calmarme.

_Esa es tu idea para seducirme? Una exposición y comida?

Lo miré, aun divertida con toda esta situación. Él cruzo los brazos y me miró indignado.

_Me alegra que te haya divertido.

Replicó.

Suspire y me acerque a él, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

_Oh vamos, tienes que admitir que fue gracioso – le di mi mirada más inocente, pero parecía no tener efecto – Si te digo que si iré, dejaras de estar molesto?

Fingió pensarlo un momento hasta que lo sentí relajarse y sus dedos cepillaban mis lados.

_Tal vez…pero quizá necesite un poco más de persuasión de tu parte.

En cuento me di cuenta que él se estaba inclinando para besarme, me aleje rápido y en un instante ya estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

_Se nos hace tarde, camina Adrián!

 **xxX - o – Xxx**

Solo era mitad de semana y ya sentía que no podía más, y eso se debía a las malas noches de sueño que últimamente tuve, podía controlar mis pensamientos estando despierta, pero de noche era otra historia…

Necesitaba ponerle fin a esta situación.

Entre al departamento y por un momento creí que me había equivocado de lugar, pero no podía ser porque Lisa estaba aquí, sentada en el sillón frente a la persona que no quería volver a ver.

_ ¿Qué significa esto?

Mi pregunta fue dirigida hacia Lisa, que me miraba esperando el momento en el que explotaría y debo decir que no faltaba mucho para que eso ocurra.

_Rose, yo… - se puso de pie – Sera mejor que los deje solos.

Lisa se escabullo rápidamente a su habitación antes de que pueda detenerla. _Traidora…_ era la única palabra que venía a mi mente en este momento.

Sostuve mis llaves nuevamente y caminé hacia la puerta, pero debía saber que él no me dejaría en paz tan rápido.

_Rose.

Nuevamente me detuvo como aquella noche.

_No me toques!

Jale mi brazo y me camine hacia la sala de estar, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre los dos.

_Por favor no te molestes con Lisa, yo le pedí que me dejara hablar contigo.

Escuchar eso realmente no me ayudaba, Lisa era mi amiga y ella sabía perfectamente cómo me sentía, no entiendo cómo pudo dejarlo entrar.

_ ¿Por qué no entiendes que yo no quiero hablar?! Por si no lo sabes, lo que yo quiero también importa!

No quería gritar pero evitarlo se estaba haciendo difícil, mi frustración era muy grande.

_Lo sé, pero necesitamos aclarar muchas cosas.

_No lo sabes… – negué con la cabeza – Pero terminemos con esto de una vez, dime lo que tengas que decir y vete.

Quiso acercarse un poco pero al ver mi mirada de advertencia se quedó dónde estaba.

_No estaba en mis planes irme tan pronto, te lo habría comentado antes, pero la filmación se adelantó de un día para otro. Me exigieron presentarme y yo…yo creí que lo mejor era no despedirme, en ese momento estaba confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería lastimarte…pensé en llamarte muchas veces pero no sabía que decir.

_Entonces ¿por qué ahora?

Me abrace a mí misma preparándome para su respuesta, sin embargo no estaba segura de querer escucharla.

_Porque no podía continuar viviendo, pensando ilusamente que estar lejos de ti era lo mejor. Ahora sé que nunca debí irme, pero por más que quiera, no puedo cambiar el pasado. Yo…vine con la esperanza de que puedas perdonarme y darme una oportunidad más.

Empezó a acercarse.

_No.

Quise detenerlo, pero él no escuchaba.

_Rose desde que te conocí eres la única mujer que llenaba mis pensamientos.

_Detente.

No solo le pedía que pare de caminar sino también que deje de hablar, no quería escucharlo. Cerré mis ojos e intente protegerme con la última armadura que me quedaba.

_Te amo…siempre te amé.

Mi corazón se rompió nuevamente al escuchar esas palabras, que hace mucho tiempo hubiera dado todo por escucharlas.

No quería llorar, no quería que me viera débil, así que hice lo único que me quedaba.

El ardor en la palma de mi mano y su mejilla enrojecida me hizo darme cuenta que realmente lo había hecho.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que me amas cuando te fuiste sin importarte nada? Tienes idea de cómo me hiciste sentir al enterarme por otras personas que ya ni siquiera estabas en el país?! Solo fui un juego para ti. Un pasatiempo que ni siquiera merecía una notificación para saber que todo se había terminado!

Explotar mi ira tampoco estaba funcionando, sentía como si de un momento a otro terminaría en el suelo, mis lágrimas picaban mis ojos pero me negaba a dejarlas libres.

_Rose esa nunca fue mi intención, yo solo quería…

_Ese el punto. Todo se trata de lo que tu querías! Nunca pensaste en mí, en lo que yo sentía o necesitaba…pero está bien, yo también tengo parte de la culpa por jugar un estúpido juego en el que la única que iba a perder seria yo.

_Rose…

Intento tocarme pero me aleje.

_Vete.

Me miro con tristeza una última vez y finalmente se fue. Cuando oí la puerta cerrarse fue cuando me derrumbe en el suelo, ¿ _cómo puede hacerme esto otra vez?_ Acaso no veía lo mucho que me lastimó?

Momentos después sentí dos brazos alrededor de mí, sabía quién era.

_Lo siento mucho Rose, creí que necesitabas hablar con él para cerrar esa etapa…en verdad, lo siento mucho.

_Fue mi culpa Lisa, yo estaba consciente de lo que podía ocurrir y aun así lo permití _…_ Dimitri, nuevamente Dimitri…

Era la primera vez en dos años que pronunciaba su nombre, pero como podría hacerlo si su nombre me traía los recuerdos más hermosos y a la vez los más dolorosos.

 __Estas segura?_

 _Preguntó y aunque su voz sonaba tranquila, sus ojos estaban tan oscuros como los míos, ambos nublados por el deseo._

 __Si._

 _No tuve dudas, a pesar de todas las advertencias que mi cabeza gritaba, quería continuar. Supongo que él vio la determinación en mis ojos y con un último beso, nos condujo fuera del club._

 _Mi estómago empezó a retorcerse cuando estábamos dentro del auto y mis manos sudaban a medida que nos acercábamos al edificio donde Dimitri vivía. A menos que vayamos a otro lugar…_

 _Oh, ¿que estoy haciendo?_

 _Solo lo conocí hace un mes?...la voz racional de mi conciencia cobró mayor fuerza ya que él estaba conduciendo y no lo tenía tan cerca como antes. Se molestaría si decido irme a casa?...No, no seas cobarde Rose._

 _Me sobresalte cuando su mano toco la mía. Habíamos llegado y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Diablos!_

 _Salimos del auto y entramos al edificio, con solo mirarlo supe que vivir aquí no debe ser barato, pero la privacidad que parecía proporcionar la ubicación del mismo, debe valerlo. Una vez dentro del ascensor mis entrañas decidieron molestarme aún más, pero creo que se debía más que nada a mi nerviosismo, esta noche era más especial para mí de lo que él podía imaginar._

 __Te estas arrepintiendo?_

 _Acaricio mi mejilla con sus dedos y su mirada se clavó en la mía. Bueno, mi capacidad de pensar me había abandonado, así que solo actué. Moví mis manos al cuello de su camisa y lo atraje juntado sus labios con los míos nuevamente._

 _Y no, no estaba arrepentida. Desde que lo conocí hubo algo en él que me atraía demasiado y sabía que no era la única que sentía esta atracción, quizá nuestro primer encuentro fue una casualidad pero los posteriores no, Lisa moriría por oírme confesar que ella estaba en lo correcto, frecuentaba el club de su hermano por alguien y no puedo creer que ahora estoy besando a ese "alguien"._

 _Sentí sus manos en mis caderas y rápidamente me levanto sin esfuerzo. Rodee su cintura con mis piernas y sentí su cuerpo presionado con más fuerza contra el mío. Salimos del ascensor y entramos al departamento, no pude ver mucho debido a que las luces estaban apagadas. Solo cuando estuvimos en lo que supongo era su habitación nos separamos. Me bajo al suelo y me hizo girar. Sentía su respiración pesada sobre mi cuello y su boca rozando apenas mi piel, no parecía mucho pero yo estaba a punto de explotar, mi piel quemaba y sentía una necesidad imperativa que solo él podía detener._

 __Dimitri._

 _Jadee cuando su boca empezó a depositar besos más feroces sobre mi cuello y hombros, haciendo que mis rodillas se debiliten, si no fuera por sus brazos que me sostenían creo que hubiera caído._

 __Me gusta tu vestido – habó con voz ronca – Pero en este momento no lo necesitamos._

 _Bajo la cremallera y el vestido negro que Lisa me había regalado cayó al suelo como una piscina sobre mis pies. Me hizo girar nuevamente y quede frente a él, estaba casi desnuda y a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas era suficiente para que pudiera observarme, me habría sentido cohibida de no ser por su mirada._

 __Tan hermosa._

 _Creo que me sonroje al igual que la primera vez que me dijo lo mismo._

 _Reuní valor y me acerque a él, aun nerviosa empecé a deshacer los botones de su camisa, repasando con ms dedos la piel que quedaba descubierta, me llene de confianza al sentirlo estremecerse con mi toque, entonces probé su piel con mis labios y oír sus jadeos fue lo mejor de todo._

 _Termine de quitar su camisa y la necesidad palpable entre nosotros se incrementó. Dimitri me levanto nuevamente del suelo y me llevo a la cama. Sentir su peso sobre mí era estimulante, la chispa se convierto en incendio, nuestros besos eran voraces, nuestras manos conocieron el cuerpo del otro, experimente placer nunca antes conocido. Solo esperaba que yo también estuviera provocando lo mismo en él._

 __Roza._

 _Ambos nos quedamos sin aliento cuando nuestras mitades inferiores entraron en contacto. La necesidad que sentía antes se volvió fuego sofocante. Más pronto de lo pensado la ropa desapareció por completo. Llego el momento y aun así, no había arrepentimientos._

 _Dimitri me beso y lentamente empezó entrar, aun no había dolor, solo un poco de incomodidad. Pero cuando choco con mi barrera me tense y deje sus labios, entonces él me dio una mirada interrogante la cual no pude sostener, estaba esperando a que sucediera lo peor._

 __ ¿Estas segura?_

 _Su voz era suave y muy reconfortante, me sentí aliviada, así que levante la mirada y asentí. Sus labios volvieron a los míos y termino por entrar, sentí un dolor inicial pero fue desapareciendo para dar lugar a sensaciones nuevas y más agradables._

 _Con cada empuje nuestras respiraciones se tornaron más jadeantes, entre besos y caricias, nunca antes me había sentido mejor, mis músculos se tensaron y sabía que estaba a punto de experimentar algo grande._

 _No me equivoque. Dimitri acelero sus empujes y pronto sentí una gran explosión, me deje llevar por las olas de placer que proporcionaba. Poco después Dimitri me acompañó y ambos caímos exhausto en la cama. Sus brazos alrededor de mí, me hacían sentir protegida._

 _Esa noche tuve el mejor sueño de todos._

Lisa me sostuvo como siempre mientras dejaba nuevamente libre todo el dolor que me negaba a demostrar.

Cuando volví del funeral de mis padres, solo quería a una persona a mi lado. Aunque quise evitarlo y luche por hacerlo, me enamore de Dimitri, me enamore como nunca antes lo había hecho, los fines de semana que pasábamos juntos en su departamento significaban mucho más para mí.

Antes de que ocurriera el accidente de mis padres, estaba decidida a hablar con Dimitri sobre mis sentimientos y esperaba que él pueda corresponderlos, porque de lo contrario tendría que dejar de verlo y no quería llegar a eso. Sin embargo no pude hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado, en menos de una semana perdí a mis padres y Dimitri se había ido.

Mi corazón se rompió dos veces, me sentía sola…me sentía usada.

Odie a Dimitri por mucho tiempo, pero también me odie a mí misma por haber sido tan tonta. Fui el juguete que Dimitri Belikov, el famoso actor, desechó cuando ya no lo necesitaba.

Y ahora espera que crea una más de sus farsas?

 **xxX - o – Xxx**

_Ya te había dicho que luces preciosa esta noche?

_De hecho, si, recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes.

Intenté sonreír, Adrián fue muy atento conmigo desde que vino a recogerme, así que por lo menos trataría de ser una buena compañía.

Fuimos observando cada cuadro, me esforcé por enfocar mi mente en las pinturas, pero realmente me costaba trabajo hacerlo, sin embargo, para Adrián era todo lo contrario, él realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

_ ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar leyes?

Mi pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, pero no tardó mucho en responder.

_Esa es una buena pregunta – colocó su mano sobre mi cintura y empezamos a caminar por la galería – Cuando era niño conocí a un hombre, era amigo de mis padres y un abogado muy conocido, manejaba casos de personas importantes. Pero lo que pocos sabían era que también se hacía cargo de los casos que se quedaban abandonados por falta de recursos, por muchos años fui testigo de las personas a las que ayudo gratuitamente. En resumen, se puede decir que fue por admiración.

_Increíble. No puedo creer que tenemos algo en común…

Repliqué más para mí misma que para él. Cruzamos una de las grandes puertas y salimos hacia un pequeño patio, éramos los únicos aquí y no estaba tan segura si realmente podíamos estar aquí, pero Adrián parecía no darle importancia.

_Tú también lo decidiste por admiración a alguien?

_Si. Mi padre era abogado.

Me senté en una banca que se encontraba al fondo, mis pies dolían ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin usar zapatos de tacón alto, pero Lisa insistió, ya que se veían bien con el vestido.

_No hablas mucho sobre tus padres.

Adrián se sentó a mi lado.

_No hay mucho que decir, ellos…ellos murieron.

Aparte de Lisa, nunca le dije a nadie más que mis padres estaban muertos, aun no era fácil decirlo.

_Lo siento.

Llevó sus brazos alrededor de mí, abrazándome, un gesto reconfortante por el cual le estaba agradecida. Fue un buen momento de tranquilidad, sin tener que decir algo, sin tener que pensar en nada. Lamentablemente esto no puede durar para siempre. Me aleje un poco para proponerle que termináramos de ver la exposición, pero creo que él malinterpreto mis acciones ya que intento besarme y lo peor de todo, fue que yo lo permite.

Fue un beso suave y dulce, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve este tipo de contacto, quise relajarme, realmente quise hacerlo, pero no podía, esto no estaba bien. Coloque una mano sobre su hombro para poner distancia entre los dos.

_No puedo.

Fue lo único que dije. Abrí lo ojos y lo primero que vi fue la mirada de decepción en sus ojos.

_Rose, sabes bien que te quiero – sostuvo mi mano – ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? Sé que puedo hacerte feliz.

_Adrián, quisiera, realmente quisiera hacerlo, pero no quiero lastimarte dándote falsas esperanzas.

 _Si tan solo fuera tan fácil olvidarlo todo._

_Hay alguien más, verdad.

Fue más una sentencia que una pregunta. No tuve que responder. Adrián se limitó a abrazarme mientras me decía que estaba bien, aunque ambos sabíamos que no era cierto.

 **xxX - o – Xxx**

No creí que volvería a estar aquí tan pronto, pero lo necesitaba…los necesitaba.

Me acosté sobre la hierba recortada y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la extraña paz que sentía en este momento, esa paz que solo podía tener cuando estaba con mis padres y estar aquí, junto a sus lápidas era la única forma en la que podía sentirme más cerca de ellos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pudieron haber sido horas, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido. Supongo que era momento de volver, me puse de pie y…

_Finalmente te encontré.

Bueno, ahí se fue la poca tranquilidad que había logrado conseguir. Tomé aire resignada, porque sabía que salir de aquí ya no sería tan fácil.

_ ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? No le dije a nadie que venía.

Dimitri seguía detrás de mí, no se movió y yo tampoco.

_Fui a buscarte y me encontré con Lisa, ella no sabía nada de ti y estaba preocupada, – su tono era suave – aunque eso no le impidió decirme un par de verdades… – sonreí, seguro que lo hizo – Y sin querer toco el tema de tus padres…ambos pensamos que estarías aquí, así que tome el primer vuelo que había. – se acercó hasta el punto de sentir su pecho contra mi espalda y dudoso cerró sus brazos envolviéndome – Lo siento mucho Rose, nunca terminare de arrepentirme por haberme ido ese día.

Me abrazó con más fuerza, deje que lo hiciera y esta vez no escondí mi dolor en un caparazón, deje que él lo viera, aun cuando mi cabeza me gritaba lo contrario, lo único que deseaba en este momento era sentir el confort que Dimitri me proporcionaba, ese consuelo que tanto anhele hace años. Mi llanto brotaba silenciosamente mientras él solo me sostenía.

Poco a poco empecé a calmarme y a sentirme más tranquila, fue como levantar un peso de mi pecho.

_Te amo Roza…

No sé qué fue lo que me hizo alejarme, si el que dijera otra vez que me ama o escuchar el nombre por el cual solía llamarme. De cualquier forma, limpie mis lágrimas y gire para enfrentarlo.

_No puedo creerte.

Replique. Parecía triste pero aun así continuo.

_Entiendo que no me creas, merezco tu desconfianza, pero lo único que te pido es que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que cambie. He pensado en lo que dijiste y tienes razón, fui muy egoísta pero tú nunca fuiste un juego para mí, siempre supe que eras especial, solo que no pude reconocerlo a tiempo. – levantó su mano y acaricio mi mejilla – Sé lo que es vivir sin ti y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

_Yo…no sé si puedo.

Dejo caer su mano y su mirada se endureció por un momento.

_No puedes hacerlo por desconfianza o por el tipo con el que saliste el sábado?

_ ¿Me seguiste?

_Solo quería verte, aunque fuera de lejos. – replicó, en este punto no sabía si sentirme enojada o preocupada por lo que pudo haber visto – Sé bien que no tengo derecho de reclamarte que hayas seguido con tu vida, pero no puedo evitarlo. Odie verte con ese tipo, pero me odio más a mí mismo porque que se que todo esto es mi culpa…vine por ti albergando la esperanza de que no habías olvidado el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, que aun sentías algo por mí; pero si no es así…si eres feliz con él, entonces me haré a un lado y saldré de tu vida.

Me quede sin palabras, Dimitri me estaba dando el poder de decidir, antes de que volviera lo único que quería era tenerlo fuera de mi vida, me hizo mucho daño, pero ahora, realmente quiero que se vaya? quiero vivir sin él?

_ ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que un día no desaparecerás como si nada?

Mi voz salió demasiado temblorosa, pero era difícil evitarlo cuando tenía miedo de escoger mal y equivocarme nuevamente.

_Porque te amo más que a mi propia vida Roza.

No estaba totalmente segura de esta decisión, pero si sabía algo con certeza, nunca pude dejar de amar a Dimitri. Así que sin dar lugar a segundos pensamientos, me acerque a él y lo bese…no puedo explicar el mar de sensaciones que me inundaron cuando sus labios conectaron con los míos, finalmente me sentía viva, finalmente el vacío en mi pecho empezaba a llenarse. Sus brazos me estrecharon hasta eliminar cualquier espacio entre nosotros y por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo decir que me sentí realmente feliz.

El camino que no esperaba era largo, teníamos muchas cosas que solucionar, pero tenía la esperanza de que al final valdría la pena.

 **xxX - o – Xxx**

 _Dos Años Después…_

_Muchas felicidades Rose, estoy segura que serás una excelente abogada. – Alberta me abrazó, estaba tan contenta como yo – Tus padres deben estar tan orgullosos de ti, como yo en este momento.

Asentí y cerré los ojos por un momento, imaginándolos.

La siguiente persona en darme un abrazo fue Stan, que como lo había predicho termino por enamorar a mi tía y bueno, ahora era parte de la familia.

Por último pero no menos importante, Dimitri prácticamente me levanto del suelo y me hizo girar alrededor.

_Felicidades milaya – dijo y me beso de tal manera que me quito rápidamente el aliento – Tengo muchas sorpresas para ti esta noche. – susurro en mi oído, estaba a punto de preguntar de que se trataba pero mi tía nos interrumpió recordándonos que no estábamos solos.

_Tenemos reservación en un buen restaurante y no quiero perderla.

Dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Busqué a Lisa y la encontré al otro extremo del salón, estaba bastante ocupada con su familia, supongo que más tarde la vería. Salimos hacia el estacionamiento y pude ver a lo lejos un par de cámaras, aunque Dimitri decidió dejar la actuación para dedicarse a producir, su pasado como figura pública hacia que aun aparezcan notas sobre él o nosotros en algunas revistas, de cualquier manera, había logrado acostumbrarme a eso.

Suspiré y mire el brillo que provocaba el sol sobre el anillo en mi mano derecha, el significado que encerraba este anillo me hacía muy feliz, entonces levanté la cabeza para mirar el cielo _…papá, mamá, finalmente me gradué y aunque los extraño, sé que ustedes están bien, porque están juntos y ahora yo también estaré bien porque ya no estoy sola._

_En que tanto piensas?

La voz de Dimitri llamo mi atención.

_En lo mucho que te amo.

Replique. Sonrió y levantó mi mano derecha, depositando un beso sobre mi anillo.

_Y yo a ti, no sabes lo mucho que ansío que llegue el día de nuestra boda.

Sus ojos me miraban con tanto amor que solo me daba ganas de llenarlo de besos. Sin embargo mi tía Alberta tenía otras ideas.

_Rose, Dimitri no me hagan ir por ustedes!

* * *

 **Hola! Estoy muy feliz de regresar nuevamente**

 **Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, fue realmente difícil concretar todas las ideas que tuve al momento de escribir y poder terminar este one-shot fue un reto, además que me mantuve ocupada en otros proyectos y si aún no lo han visto, espero que puedan visitar _ROMITRI, Historias Cortas de Colección_ , donde varias escritoras publicamos one-shots, cada una con un toque diferente.**

 **Por último, agradezco a todas las personas que tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer este one-shot. Espero que tengan un buen dia/noche.**

 **Casi lo olvido, IsyRoseBelikova, tardé más de lo que pensaba pero aquí esta lo prometido.**

 **Besos a todos.**


End file.
